Angel's Sacrifice
by Lovely Complex Girl
Summary: All I wanted to do was protect Ikuto. In the end, I was the very thing that destroyed him. Rated T


**Me: Errr...**

**Itachi: Meow.**

**Amu: WHAT THE HELL!**

**Ikuto: Meoooww. *smirk***

**Rima: um, Miymui chan? Do you have a plan? *glares at Nagihiko***

**Nagihiko: Mew. *tackles Rima***

**Me: I have a plan! RUN LIKE HELL, BITCHES! *runs***

**Tadase: Mew! *prances after me***

**Itachi: MREOW! *chases me***

**Me: SHUGO CHARA DOES NOT BELONG TO MEEEEEEE! **

**Itachi: Meow! *thinks* But she does own me! *cute neko wink***

**Me: EH? **

**Lawyers: GET HER! **

**Me: Aw shoot nuggets! *runs***

**

* * *

**

_My Love Can Kill _

The thrill of not knowing what was to happen next filled my every vein, like a drug I could never get enough of.

I stared down at all the wide-eyed pedestrians from my place on the building for Easter, with their open mouths and eyes swimming with wonderment. "I wonder what he sees me as," I whispered as a priest threw himself to his hands and knees and chanted about Heaven's gift to humanity. I laughed as the humans my God loved so much took my jovial sound as a blessing. Maybe convincing humanity to accept me would be easier than I thought. Humanity needed to learn the truth; they had to accept the fact that there were Guardians who actually walked amongst them. They just did not know it. I flexed my ebony wings and launched myself into the air, soaring up to fly amongst the clouds. "I am Amu Hinamori," I cried as humans cowered away. "I am the Angel of the Shadow. Please, do not be frightened, for I only want to make peace between our two kinds." The priest no longer thought of me as something of beauty, for he shirked away from me as I landed beside him. I bowed and smiled. "I am Amu. Will I be accepted, brethren?" The villagers released an animalistic cry of bloodlust as the blood drained from my face. I screamed and flew into the sky as the tide turned against me. Men with their weapons of destruction, men with their sick sense of science, all men came together then, with only one cause; kill the angel. I never thought about what it would be like to die. I was immortal after all, a prized creature of God. I had always wanted to reveal myself to the humans, but god had forbidden it. He must have known of the wickedness that lurked in human hearts.

I soared across the sky, wishing I had only thought this out. Humanity now knew of me, and for sure, assassins would come out for blood, for a small fee, of course.

Is it so hard to want to be loved?

Since the beginning of time, I used to watch humans. I loved them even when they feared me, though how you could fear an angel was beyond my comprehension. All I ever wanted was for humanity to fall in love with me too. Oh, but I forgot that humans were controlled by their petty fears. That which they could not understand grew fear within them! Why was it so hard to find trust in humans?

Ikuto. It hurt so much to let him go.

Why did I say goodbye?

The memories crashed into me, flowed through me like an unwanted river of memories, memories I only wished to forget.

His humor. His smile. His button nose. His pink, soft lips. His dream to be let free. His wish to fly. His warm hands. His soft waterfall of midnight blue hair that felt like silk through my fingers. His strong arms. His kisses. His booming laughter that warmed my heart. His voice of an angel as he talked. His protective hugs. His whispers. His screams. His cries. The words he yelled to me as bullets tore through my skin and pushed me off a cliff into a sea of death. Ikuto's mesmerizing blue eyes, a sea of dark blue I could drown in. The love I lost when I died.

Sharp needle like pain shot through me. Was I hit with a lightning bolt? It felt like tiny teeth were ripping into my flesh and ripping away at me. I screamed and fell. My wings crumbled under me and I was sent spiraling down toward the ground.

_Ikuto... Don't leave me._

I could hear his screams as the sound of gunshots filled the silence of the still black night. I could hear his frantic heart beat at my favorite song, my love song, as I slowly faded from this world.

Was it a figment of my imagination? I could not say. I could feel how my love for him was killing us both, inside and out.

I killed love when I opened my eyes to Heaven.

Foolish, inhuman me.

As I fell from the sky, my wings crippled from unknown causes, I could not help but look toward the crowd of humans that cowered on the ground, their eyes wide with amazement and victory as I fell. Murder was painted on their faces. I screamed and writhed in pain as my eyes scanned the crowd frantically. Oh, Ikuto. What I wouldn't give to have you catch me now. A flash of blue caught my eyes and I looked down to see the very blue eyes that haunted my every dream.

Ikuto? Could this be true?

He was here. Too bad he was not here to be my savior.

He stood away from the crowd and his eyes held pure nothingness; He had no emotion left to spare in the fibers of his being. I could read the coldness in his dark sapphire eyes as he watched me fall. He did not come back to love me, no. He came back to punish me, because he was the Punisher and he would never let an act such as this go unpunished.

I had killed love.

So now, I thought as a cold smile lit Ikuto's face and he pulled out a bloodied whip, his love shall be the death of me.

* * *

I crashed into a wall of glass. How it got there I will never know, but all I could think about now, was the tiny shards of glass digging into my flesh and making me feel pain once again. I relished it. Pain. Pain helped make me feel once again. I looked around in awe at the sight before me. Tiny shards flew out and seemed to be frozen in midair. I could not help but stare around in wonderment at the rainbows that sparkled off the crystal shards. How could I, something so ugly, witness something so beautiful? It did not matter anymore, I thought glumly as dust and debris danced around me and my pink hair flew in my face, taking away my vision at the time. Ikuto had been training to confront me all these years, and he was ready to kill me, with his own love. How cruel! I blame Death for bringing out the insanity in him. Ikuto hated to be alone, hated to be separated from me. Years without me had morphed him into something ugly. He was unrecognizable to either friend or foe. Tears fell from my face as my body convulsed. I did not want to die, not here, not by the hands of the one I still loved. With a fresh wave of panic and determination to live, I stood up challengingly and spread my wings out to make my form look big and intimidating. I heard a crunch behind me and I stiffened, my feathered wings spread out in case of escape.

"Yo, Amu. The wings suit you well."

I let out a throaty whimper and turned around to see Ikuto lift the whip to his lips and lick up the blood, never once taking his narrowed blue eyes off me. I flinched away as I saw a spark of anger flash in the depths of Ikuto's eyes..

"You're wearing my Humpty Lock," I growled as Ikuto narrowed his eyes and cracked the whip once again.

"I never took you as a thief, Ikuto."

"I wouldn't be talking about being a thief, love," Ikuto muttered darkly as he took a threatening step toward me. I threw my glance toward the whip in his hand and gulped. "What are you talking about," I snarled as Ikuto stopped a few feet away from my tense form. "I never stole a damn thing from you!"

Ikuto smiled, and I think Heaven's angels sung. All I could hear was the beating of his heart and the voice of the innocents as Ikuto took another step toward me, his blue eyes smoldering like blue flames. I almost cried. I missed that smile, even though it was a smile full of darkness.

"You stole my heart."

My heart stopped beating at that instant as Ikuto looked up at me with slight fear. "I-I-I-I s-stole your h-heart," I stuttered as Ikuto wiped the fear from his eyes and stared blankly at me.

"Yes… you stole my heart, and I want it back. NOW." Ikuto made a slight step toward me and I whimpered in fear. "Ikuto koi," I whimpered as he flinched at the word 'koi.' "Please don't." A dark and chilling chuckle rose from Ikuto as he glared at me. "You broke me after that day, you remember that night, right? Or has your lack of a conscience made life easy for you to forget?" I smiled sadly and nodded my head. "My conscience has never let me forget, my black cat. I may be as dead as a doornail, but I do have a heart. You remember that, right? You told me that even if I died, I still had a beautiful he-" A sting to my cheek caught my attention. I winced and stared wide-eyed at Ikuto, mouth open, as he cracked the whip back and twirled it in his fingers. I stared up at Ikuto as a look of loathing lit his eyes. "Spare me from your words," he snarled as I resisted the urge to flinch away from him. "That was the past. This is the future, a future I intend to take you out of!" A sad sort of smile lit my face as Ikuto released an animalistic cry. The deadly whip cracked toward me. I leapt into the air with ease and beat the air with my wings. From my place in the sky, I could see his frustration. "Damnit," he growled as he stalked across the field, waiting like a predator for me to land. "Are you afraid? Oh please tell me you feel the fear. Let it swell inside your chest until it is almost ready to burst forth and drown you in that fear." I shook my head. "No, you love me too much to hurt me in anyway, Ikuto, as I love you," I whispered as a mental image of Ikuto tearing into my chest with a look of pure ecstasy flashed across my mind. "I can feel your love burning from within you. You want me, even now."  
Ikuto smiled evilly as he clutched the whip like it was his lifeline. "That may be true," he laughed coldly as I dragged my pained expression from the insanity in his eyes that I loved so very much. "But I could always bargain someone's live. I don't mind killing someone you love so that I may wreck this revenge on you." I jumped with fear and found myself throwing myself into Ikuto's arms. "NO," I cried as tears swelled in my eyes and poured forth onto Ikuto's chest. "Don't hurt yourself. Don't hurt yourself! Please?"

I had never felt more scared in my life.

Ikuto froze in shock as he looked down at me curiously. "W-what," he stuttered as I clutched onto his shirt tighter and pushed myself into his chest, wishing I could mold into his flesh. "Don't hurt yourself, Ikuto," I whimpered as I rubbed my cheek against his own.

"I love you. God, I love you, and I regret leaving you. I know I shouldn't have ran into the clearing like that, but I couldn't leave Rima out there to die. God, I couldn't, Ikuto. I'm sorry!"

Ikuto glanced at me with fear in his eyes and trembled as my fingers ghosted against his warm flesh. "Amu," he breathed as he held me tighter. "No, Tadase said that you hated me. That's why you ran away and let yourself be shot."

Inside, the anger welled up and boiled over. I wanted to hurt Tadase, like he had hurt Ikuto.

I'd never leave you, Ikuto. Isn't that what I promised?

Ikuto's grip on me tightened as I sobbed into his chest. All of his tears, all of his pain because of some jealous little pretend king. Damn you, Tadase. You always tried to take away the things that made me happy!

I was furious. I was angry. I was ready to hurt someone.

Take away my life? I'm ok with that.

Take away Ikuto's sanity?

I'll drag you to Hell.

Because he was worth it. He was my everything, just like I was his.

"Don't let me go, Amu koi."

_Only if you don't let me go, Ikuto koi._

And this time, I held on like my life depended on it.

* * *

**Me: Aw, that was awesome! :)**

**Itachi: Meow! *glomps me***

**Tadase: Mew. *glomps me***

**Me: O.O WTFFF?**

**Amu: BAD IKUTO!**

**Rim: NAGI IS TRYNA RAPE ME!**

**Me: EHHH! FAREWELL, CRUEL WORLD! Oh, and REVIEWW! *gets glomped by two happy nekos***

**Kukai: Meow? *glomps me***


End file.
